


Into the Night

by Stardust948



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Not abandoning her kids this time, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Zuko (Avatar), Sensory Overload, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, no beta we did like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Under the cover of a storm, Ursa takes her children and escapes in the dead of night.
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Into the Night

Thunder boomed loudly outside, shaking Zuko’s room and jolting him awake. He hated thunderstorms. They were always too loud and scary. Tonight, felt worst somehow. There was deep unease inside his stomach making Zuko sick. Something wasn’t right. 

Unable to fall back asleep, Zuko grabbed his stuff turtleduck, Dante the Great, off his shelf and rubbed the soft fur to ease his tension. He laid back on his bed, feet facing towards the pillow, then waved his turtleduck in the air pretending it was a courageous sea captain navigating the storm. Dante the Great wasn’t afraid of anything, especially a little weather. 

Suddenly, Zuko’s bedroom door swung open and light poured into his room. Zuko flinched, but much to his relief it was not his father this time. 

“Mama- “ 

Ursa put a finger against her lips as she glided across his room. She opened his closet and pulled out his raincoat and shoes while telling Zuko to dress quickly. Zuko did as he was told although he was very confused. He knew it was best not to ask any questions. A lesson he unfortunately learned the hard way. 

“Come darling.” 

Ursa grabbed Zuko’s hand and led him out his room. At the last second, Zuko snatched Dante the Great off his bed and held him tightly. Only because Zuko knew Dante the Great would be sad if he left him behind. Not because Zuko was scared or anything.

The two quickly made their way to Azula’s room down the hall. Ursa woke her up then tugged her coat and shoes on as well. Azula was still half asleep and barely put up a protest. Despite being a fire cracker most of the time, the 4-year-old still needed her rest. Ursa scooped the tired child in her arms then beckoned Zuko to follow her. 

They silently crept through the dark mansion, wincing at every floorboard creak. Shadows danced around ominously as lightning lit the room every couple of minutes followed by booming thunder. Zuko hugged his turtleduck for dear life as his heart pounded wildly. The mansion was so scary at night. And what if Father caught them?! Zuko wanted to run back to his room and hide under his covers so badly. Why were they doing this? 

Ursa led them to the back door. After disabling the alarm system, she swung open door and took Zuko’s hand while balancing Azula in her other. Zuko looked up at her with watery eyes. 

“Mama…” 

“It’s okay my love. There’s a car right outside the gate. We’re going to make a quick dash for it, alright.” 

“I’m scared.” Zuko whimpered. “What if Father- “ 

“I’ll protect you.” Ursa said firmly and squeezed her son’s hand. 

Lighting flashed again, illuminating her features. She stood tall and strong like she could take on the world single-handed. 

“O-Okay Mama.” 

“Don’t let go of my hand. Ready? One…two…three!” 

Ursa and Zuko ran headfirst into the raging storm. The rain pelted them like bullets and the strong wind nearly knocked Zuko’s tiny body over. It was pitch black as thunder echoed all around them making him feel like he was going to vomit. Zuko’s only guidance was his mother’s hand. She gripped so tightly that Zuko’s little wrist started to hurt but he was too pumped up with adrenaline to notice. 

The run seemed endless. Zuko often wondered if he was dreaming and would wake up back in bed at any second. Ursa veered off the driveway into the foliage. Zuko pressed his soaked stuff turtleduck against his chest to keep the branches from knocking him out of his arms. Ursa slowed briefly before she started tugging her son onto some crates that laid against the iron gate. Once at the top, Ursa scooped Zuko in her other arm and jumped over to the other side. She landed hard, dropping Zuko on impact and nearly losing grip of Azula. The little girl fussed as Zuko worriedly clutched his mother’s arm. 

“Mama!” 

“I’m okay, baby.” Ursa stood, ignoring the searing pain in her right ankle. “It’s not much further.” 

She took Zuko’s hand and they ran quickly through more foliage then onto a street. Soon, Zuko saw a streetlamp shining like a beacon for weary travelers. Under it stood an old unfamiliar car. Ursa ushered Zuko into the back seat and placed Azula beside him. 

“Lala needs a car seat.” Zuko pointed to an already asleep Azula as Ursa buckled him in. 

“I know baby but we’re in a hurry. Keep an eye on her, okay?” 

“Yes Mama.” 

Zuko shoved Dante the Great against Azula’s side then put a protective arm around her. Ursa hopped into the front seat of the car and speed off. 

“We’re not going back home, are we?” 

Zuko looked nervously at his mother’s obscured view. He thought about all the yelling and fighting and how sad Mama always looked. 

“No, we’re not. Try to get some sleep, darling.” 

Zuko pulled Azula closer to him and leaned against the car door. He watched the trees pass by as the adrenaline wore off and his eyes became heavy. 

“I’m glad we’re leaving.” Zuko whispered before succumbing to sleep. 

Ursa glanced briefly at her sleeping children and smiled wearily. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I named the turtleduck after Zuko's voice actor Dante Basco.


End file.
